Confidential data files are often stored in floppy disks or are delivered via networks that require passwords or that use encryption coding for security. Confidential documents are sent by adding safety seals and impressions during delivery. However, confidential data files and documents are exposed to the danger that the passwords, encryption codes, safety seals and impressions may be broken (deciphered), thereby resulting in unauthorized access to the confidential information.
As flash memory technology becomes more advanced, flash memory is replacing traditional magnetic disks as storage media for mobile systems. Flash memory has significant advantages over floppy disks or magnetic hard disks such as having high-G resistance and low power dissipation. Because of the smaller physical size of flash memory, they are also more conducive to mobile systems. Accordingly, the flash memory trend has been growing because of its compatibility with portable (mobile) systems and low-power feature.
USB electronic data flash cards are portable, low power devices that utilize Universal Serial Bus (USB) technology to interface between a host computer and a flash memory device of the flash card. USB electronic data flash cards take many forms, such as pen drive storage devices, MP3 players, and digital cameras. In each instance, the USB electronic data flash card typically includes a flash memory device, a processor, and USB interface circuitry.
Due to their rapidly increasing popularity, the manufacturing volume of USB electronic data flash cards (or USB flash cards) continues to grow. With increasing production volume, a problem faced by the manufacturer is how to efficiently and reliably test the USB flash cards before shipping to the end users. Conventional testing methods utilize a personal computer (PC) to test the USB flash cards for low cost reasons, also for compatibility and reliability reasons (i.e., so that the end user, who typically utilizes the USB flash card in conjunction with a PC, will be able to reliably use the USB flash card immediately after purchase). A problem with such conventional testing methods utilizing PC is that normal PC Windows™ (or MAC™) operating systems only support a few USB devices at a time, and a significant amount of time is required to manually plug in each USB flash card, for the operating system to detect and test the USB flash cards, and then to manually unplug each USB flash card. As such, conventional testing methods cannot keep up with the increasing manufacturing volume.
What is needed is a high volume testing method that meets the increasing demand for USB electronic data flash cards.